the three dragons
by persian000
Summary: There is three new dragons at the temple Daniel Matthew and Bethany but there is a new villian aswell what will happen when the new villian decides to attack the shaolin temle rated T for bad language enjoy


Three new dragons

The shoaling dragons where training when Master Fung and Dojo came out saying "we have three new dragons" "who gives a fuck"mumbled Riamondo under his breath

"Piss off Ria"exclaimed Kimiko "shut up Kim…." "now monks stop fighting" interrupted Master Fong "now lets introduce you" said Dojo and in walked two boys and a girl "this is Daniel/the dragon of summoning Bethany/the dragon of darkness and Matthew/the dragon of speed" explained Master fung .Meanwhile at Jack spicers lair "Jack Jack Jack" screeched wuya"what what what" moaned jack "I would like to introduce you to someone a good friend" "brilliant another old hag" mumbled Jack then smoke rose from the ground and Vickinto the goddess of destruction appeared "**AAAAAAHHHHHH**"screamed Jack " Vickinto how are you doing" "we should destroy the shoaling temple them fucking monks locked me up for 1000 fucking years" shouted Vickinto "your lucky I was locked up for 1500 years" complained Wuya can we please go and destroy the shoaling temple" interrupted Jack " fine" they both said. Meanwhile at the shoaling temple in Kimiko tohos room" **RAIMONDO**" screamed Kimiko loud enough for the whole temple to here" what who has died" said Riamondo worried " you know what you have done Rai you sent another fucking virus onto my pda again you arse" "no I haven't bitch" Daniel walked out "hi erm Omi isn't it" yes Daniel I am the one known as Omi" Kimiko walked out " hhhiii im Kkkimmmiiikkkooo"said kimiko slightly blushing Raimondo then walked out " hi man im Raimondo but just call me Ria"said Ria "hi partner im Clay" said Clay "Daniel" "Omi call me Dan" "ok Dan would you mind if I see your skills please Dan" "ok Omi I will show you my summoning skills oh one minute I need my summoning staff to do any summoning" "okay i shall wait for you to get your staff" "what is going on" asked Kimiko "got it shouted Daniel running back out to the training grounds "okay Dan summon a mythical creature for me to acknowledge" asked Omi excitedly "stand back Omi; Clay; Kimiko; thenthatisutuyeasw**maracia**" then a big gust of wind surrounded Daniel then and the ground parted and Ifrit the god of fire rose from the ground and boomed "sir Daniel I am you command" "now Kimiko I need your help you must power Ifrit and give him energy to stay in the mortal world" "okay what should I do to power Ifrit" "use your fire element" "okay **FIRE**" fire encircled Ifrit then there was a loud roar and Ifrit had flames covering his body "okay time to go back to the spiritual world Ifrit return oh ill need to use a summoning spell ok stand back neesandfertoyell**CEALION**" then came out Bethany and Matthew "hi guys we were just unpacking our stuff have you unpacked Dan" "Mog done it for me" "who is Mog" asked Kimiko "Mog is my pet he has been for ten years and I am only eleven years of age and so are Matthew and Bethany" "where only eleven too" explained Kimiko "really I thought Clay was a year older than you and Omi was a year younger than you oh and Ria" "well yer they are but I am your age Daniel" "yes I gathered that from your description" well im going to bed summoning can really take it out of you" said Dan yawning "good idea Dan" said Bethany and Matthew in harmony "one minute what's that big dot in the distance it looks like a person Spicer" said Kimiko worried" who is this Spicer" said Dan concerned "sounds like a right cunt to me" said Bethany annoyed "oh dear lord vickinto the goddess of destruction" said Master fung petrified "what is so good about this vickito arsehole" asked Matthew then there was a big crash and half the temple crumbled to the ground "I think we need to use some  
shen gong wu"" good point or we wont survive the next hour or so" said Matthew and then all the dragons ran to the meditation temple Master fung opened the shen gong wu vault and took some sheng gong wu "ill take the ruby of ramsies"said Dan "ill take the thorn of thunder bolts said Matthew " ill take the shroud of shadows" said Bethany " ill take the crystal glasses" said Clay "ill take the sword of the storms" said Raimondo "ill take the star hunami" said Kimiko "and ill take the orb of tornami"said Omi "very well young monks we must prepare for a bloody battle.  
_to be continued_


End file.
